


She shines

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Crush, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Eva is soft. She’s all pale skin and pearly smile, and when she puts her hair up and the back of her neck is there for everyone to see, that’s the best thing ever.[Or, the one in which Noora is in love.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first ever Skam fic and I wrote it on a whim while being tipsy so like. Idk. I'm so sorry. Be aware of that.

Eva is soft. She’s all pale skin and pearly smile, and when she puts her hair up and the back of her neck is there for everyone to see, that’s the best thing ever.

Eva’s smile is slightly crooked. It’s barely noticeable, but if you look really close you can see it. Nobody notices it because they’re all captivated by the way her eyes crinkle and almost slip closed with the force of what she’s feeling.

Eva is the spirit of all the parties she goes to. Nobody manages that quite like she does, she just… seems to capture all the lights in the room and shine and shine and shine and when people tell her she laughs like it’s nothing, like everybody isn’t hopelessly in love with her.

Eva likes to kiss boys. Eva kissed Jonas, and then countless pretty boys hanging from her arms, and then Chris. She kisses Chris often and then she throws her head back and laughs while he kisses her neck.

Eva likes to kiss girls. Eva kissed Vilde, and then countless pretty girls hanging from her lips, and then she said _hey, I guess I’m bi_ like it was the most normal thing, like it didn’t even matter.

And Noora is there, in the corner at the parties watching Eva shining and sipping orange juice, captivated by her smile and fixated with the back of her neck. Noora is there, right in the corner not daring to step out of it, not daring to do what she has wanted to do since the first time she saw her walking around at school, alone and sad and when she could talk to her at that party she was so happy, and now it’s like the roles are reversed.

And Eva always tells Noora that she’s so educated and amazing, but Noora knows, deep down, that Eva is so much better than her, so much more open to admit to herself what Noora doesn’t even dare to think.

And Noora is there, nursing her orange juice and staying in her corner, not daring to step out. And she consoles herself. _Maybe one day_ , she tells herself.

Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com)


End file.
